Marauder's Last Day
by Amy Lampion
Summary: It's the Marauder's last day, and possibly their most interesting! Please read and review, as this is my first fan fiction.


Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! –Lawyers move in- Okay, okay, calm down, I was just kidding. I don't own Harry Potter because otherwise I'd be filthy stinking rich and I'm not. Also, I'd be writing a book, not a fan fiction. The character Star/Midnight Allise is a character made-up by my friend Courtney, and Katie was created as a joke for the person whom she is based on. She's basically obsessed with Sirius Black.  
  
The four Marauders, Lily Evans, and the honorary fifth Marauder, Star "Midnight" Allise, sat in a small circle of armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was their last day at Hogwarts and, though none of them said it, they would miss the castle. Their trunks were packed for the final time and, as they sat by the fire, they flicked through the old photos that were in the box Sirius had come across only moments ago. "Lils," said Remus Lupin in between chuckles, "you have got to see this picture." "Hmmm?" Lily Evans looked up from a picture of James and Sirius sitting by the lake, her beautiful green eyes inquisitive. Star leaned over Remus' arm, her bluish blonde hair brushing past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes shone with certain warmth as she surveyed the photo. "Yeah, Lils, you'd love this." James Potter, who had been plotting something with Sirius that sounded strangely like Severus Snape's head on fire with water resistant flames, looked suddenly nervous. "Moony, Midnight, what're you two showing her?" "Not'in'." said Star, in an innocent voice that deceived nobody. She grabbed the picture from Remus and turned it to show them James and Sirius, running across the Hogwarts lawn, trying as hard as they could to get away from a Slytherin boy. The boy was, of course, Severus Snape, and he appeared to be shooting various hexes from his wand. "Who took a picture of that?" James demanded, snatching at the photo Star held. Peter Pettigrew, a mousy boy with light hair and eyes, suddenly flushed and grabbed at the wooden box holding the memories to hide his eyes. Lily rolled her eyes, "What did you two do to him?" It was a well known fact that she did not agree with their cruelty towards Snape. James half glanced at the photo, which he held in his hand. "Dunno. Ask Sirius." he turned to the raven haired boy who was sitting on his left. "Oi! Padfoot, check this photo out. Which prank was this?" Bright blue eyes appeared as Sirius Black looked up. "Well, can't be sure 'cause the bloody things not in color, but... I'm pretty sure that's the time the time we made him tink bright pink."  
Lily's brow furrowed in confusion, "What the devil is tinking?"  
Sirius and James' faces split into identical evil grins; Remus groaned and Star giggled furiously.  
"Well, er-tinking is-"James began.  
"When something blinks-"Sirius interrupted.  
"One or more colors-"  
"Usually Snivellus."  
"You two're so bad." Star teased.  
"Thank you, Midnight," James said but Sirius just flushed slightly.  
"Padfoot are you blushing?" Star asked as her beautiful eyes widened a little.  
"No er- yes...I mean, Midnight, can I talk to you alone? I want to tell you something." Sirius watched as Star stood and he led her over to a secluded corner of the Common Room. Their friends gazed at them, thunderstruck, before turning back to the photos.  
"So, you wanted to talk to me'?" Star prompted gently.  
Unnoticed by the two friends, a girl sat on a chair by them. Her name was Katie and she considered Sirius a god.  
"Er-yeah," Sirius said, looking avidly at Star's shirt collar. "Star, I wanted to tell you that when I met you on the Hogwarts Express I thought...well, I thought that you were amazing. I still do and I've thought it for the past seven years. If you hate me now, I'll understand, but I had to tell you."  
By now, Star was bright red. "I've been feeling the same way."  
Relief was evident on Sirius' face, "You do? I was sort of-"  
Sirius didn't finish because suddenly there was a loud yell.  
"SIRIUS BLACK! How dare you? You should be saying that to me!" It was Katie. Her eyes were wild and her fist was clenched around her wand which was shooting sparks.  
"What're you talking about Katie?" Sirius said, looking frankly bewildered but handsomely so. "Sorry, but I like Star...."  
"Marry me or else, Black!" Katie cried and launched herself at them with her wand raised. But she stopped about a foot from Sirius and Star.  
Star looked up to see Remus. He had leapt up from his chair. His eyes were flashing and his wand was raised to shoulder height. The fire light was playing across his face and he looked, if only for the moment, furious.  
Katie now lay on the floor of the Common Room, her arms and legs snapped tightly together.  
"Moony..." Sirius started, but for once he was at a loss for words.  
The look on Remus' face passed; he pocketed his wand a brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. "Figured you needed some help." He murmured with a shrug.  
Lily looked at Katie uncertainly, "Did she try to force you to propose, Sirius?"  
"Um...yeah, I think so." Sirius said warily.  
"Well," James said, reaching a hand into his pocket, "Maybe this isn't exactly the time, but, Lily; I wanted to tell you I love you." He got off his chair and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in his. "And I've known it since I met you. I know we've only been dating since the beginning of this year but I have to ask....Will you marry me?" James pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a wedding ring with a diamond. On the inside of the band was inscribed, 'To L.E. from J.P. with love.'  
Lily's smile was almost too big for her face. She threw her arms around him, crying, "Of course I will!" Sirius was catcalling, Star was leaning against Sirius, laughing, and Remus was trying in vain to make his congratulations heard over Sirius.  
As they looked at each other, their happiness pounding in their chests, they knew that their friendship and love would last, come what may. 


End file.
